Obsessional Pursuit
by DeliriousMelody
Summary: Beyond found a slight obsession with Light, and he begun to stalk her. He follows her home and makes an offer for her. Let him join her in her pursuits to purify the world as Kira, and they will soon take down L and his heirs. Beyond decides, he'll make Light his in the process as well. Fem!Light X Beyond. Rating T at the moment if I don't get paranoid. I don't own Death Note.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Please read and Review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Beyond found himself lost in a crowd of Japanese students leaving from their school. He walked around looking for someone with a short lifespan for some _fun._ Suddenly he stopped, he was entranced by this beautiful creature walking alone. He looked at her name, spelled as moon but it seemed to be read as Light. Her name fit her, Beyond noted that she seemed to have a rather long lifespan as well.

Beyond stared, utterly fascinated. His gaze just was infatuated by the sight in front of him. A young woman, more like goddess, walked in front of him. She had long and silky sleek dark auburn hair that was up in a ponytail, her eyes were pools of sparkling amber, and she had a thin slender figure with long tan legs and she had smooth creamy skin. Beyond knew, she would be his, no matter what it took.

Her school uniform made Beyond practically lose it. The short skirt that reached above her knees. The long stockings. Her shirt and jacket were rather small especially around the cleavage area Beyond noted perversely.

He watched her walk briskly, yet confidently striding towards a slightly secluded area, away from the other students. She stopped and she leaned downwards to pick up a small object. A black notebook, her fingers ran over the bold letterings on the notebook but Beyond couldn't see what the notebook said. Perhaps it belonged to her or another student? She dropped the notebook back on the ground and walked away, but she made a slightly exasperated gaze and she quickly went back to the notebook and picked it up and placed it in her book bag.

His blood red eyes stared at her name and lifespan once again. He frowned. This woman, Light, seemed to have no lifespan now. It simply just disappeared. Beyond didn't understand it was just there a moment ago. It seemed to disappear the moment she picked up that notebook. His eyes widened, of course!

It has been ages since he had seen a notebook of that kind. Beyond grins and disappears into the crowd of students who have surprisingly not noticed Beyond's presence. His fun will have to wait. He has a new plan to tend to now. He was going to make her his no matter what it took.

It was more or less a waiting game until then.

* * *

Criminals have begun dying left and right, each of them were heart attacks and people have begun to whisper the name Kira which roughly translated into the English word Killer. Beyond dipped a finger to a jam of strawberry jelly and he licked it happily. it was nice to know that Light is smart with her ways of killing, although Beyond would rather prefer she killed with her hands and not with the killer notebook in her possessions. Beyond waited, sitting on some benches and ate jars of strawberry jam to pass the time until she seen her Shinigami to reveal himself to her.

He waited for the school bells to ring and he would follow her, he knew she was getting paranoid with his presence. He knew that she knew he was there, she was merely pretending she doesn't see him. He would do this day after day, finally, when she had talked to what seemed to be herself was actually her Shinigami he would continue with his plan.

"Don't talk to me, unlike you people can hear me." Light murmured quietly most likely to her Shinigami, she said it so quietly Beyond had to strain his ears to hear what she said, though he did note that her voice was sweet as honey. Beyond looked all around her, wanting to know what the Shinigami looked like. Beyond continued to follow her, but she was walking calmly and Beyond thought it was amusing that she thought he wasn't that much of a threat.

Beyond followed her home, he knew her mind was racing and Beyond grinned. The prey knew the hunter approaches. She walked smoothly, hair whipping slightly in the wind. Beyond knew her family wasn't home, until later that afternoon. Light was all alone, helpless as he began to corner her. She walked into her home, unlocking the door and slipping off her shoes. Beyond was creeping behind her silently and when the wooden floor creaked under him Light gasped softly and whirled around. Beyond slammed the door and locked it and pounced and he had pinned Light under him, holding her hands above her head Light struggled against him yelling profanities and cries for help.

Her book bag dropped down when she did and the black killer notebook fell out and Light struggled to get to it. Beyond reached a hand over to the notebook and he picked it up and waved it a little at Light's face mockingly.

"Does little Kira want her notebook back?" Beyond giggled. Light had a small expression of shock and disbelief on her face.

"Let me go!" Light growled out, she lifted her leg up and kicked Beyond in the thigh, he winced and growled. Light struggled some more and she used her fingers to claw at Beyond's hands. This was getting out of hand Beyond thought.

"Look's like you're in a bind Miss" A raspy voice chuckled. Beyond whipped his up and looked into the eyes of a Shinigami. It was tall with a grotesque smile that reached up its face. It had large round eyes and gray skin.

"You're an ugly one aren't you." Beyond muttered, the Shinigami looked offended.

"Hey that is uncalled for!"

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Not."

"Too!"

"Excuse me!" Light yelled. Beyond and the Shinigami stopped arguing and turned to look at her.

"Yes?" Beyond asked.

"Who the hell are you and will you let me go!" Light said with a angry huff.

"I'm Beyond, I've been waiting for the right time to show myself to you Kira-Chan. And I'll let you go in a minute, unharmed if you are nice and patient."

"And if I'm not?" Light asked, Beyond smirked and leaned in close to her.

"You'll never see the light of day again." Her breath hitched a moment but she regained her composure. "So will you be nice?"

"...I'll be nice." Light said sullenly. Beyond smiled and he continued.

"I know you're Kira."

"Why on earth would you think that?" Light said, she tried desperately to keep up the innocent 'not Kira' façade but it was clear to see it wasn't working.

"You have a Death Note and a Shinigami. I've studied you for days, you are the smartest and brightest in all of Japan. You can easily kill people with the stroke of a pen or pencil and your intelligence can help you lead the police away from you."

"You're delusional!" Light nervously said.

"Be that as it may. I am here to help you. So I am offering you a offer." Beyond said, startling Light out of her slight stupor.

"Wh-what? Help me, why?"

"You have attracted the attention of L himself, that is more than enough to draw me to help you." Beyond said. _'That and the fact that I want to make you mine is also a reason.'_ Beyond thought.

"I don't know. Are there any conditions to the offer?" Light asked carefully considering his offer. It's not as if she had any other options. For all she knows, she could be killed.

"Hmm, just a few. I will be by your side always, planning with you for Kira's every move. I'll be your eyes." Beyond said. "I want to be the one to kill L and his heirs."

Light's eyes widened slightly. She smiled softly.

"I accept."

"Good choice.

"I'm not ugly."

"Shut up Ryuk."

"You're mean Miss."

* * *

L bit his thumb in frustration. He'd place trap after trap to bait Kira, but it had been completely fruitless. Kira was obviously intelligent, enough to continuously elude L's every move. Quite suddenly, L had an idea, a more thorough approach towards catching Kira. He'll bring in his heirs for their first major case.

* * *

 **Read and review please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Please read and Review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Light was wary of this man, who wouldn't be? His blood red eyes, bizarre hair, ragged clothes, and dark rimmed eyes. And the fact that he had stalked her and pinned her down in her own home also didn't help her feel less wary. But if he thinks she is weak and willing to submit to his whims, well, he is _wrong_. Light will never truly bow down to the whims of some stranger.

The two of them sat across from each other. Well, Beyond sat in a weird squatting motion and Light sat up straight with proper posture. In her hands was a cup of hot tea, in which she gently blew on her tea to cool it down slightly and she would sip at it savoring the taste. Beyond kept mysteriously pulling jar of strawberry jam after jar and would lick the jam off of his fingers. Light narrowed her eyes at him with slight disgust.

"Where are you getting those jars?"

"Somewhere." Beyond replied cheekily. Light was pretty disturbed and decided it was best not to say anything about the matter again.

"How long have you had the eyes?" Light asked after giving it some thought. Beyond looked up, and took a few moments to answer.

"My whole life, I was born with them you see. I had gotten them from my mother."

"Interesting. Would this mean you are a mix of Shinigami from your mother and a Shinigami, or did your mother have the eyes before she gave birth to you?" Light said curiously. She may as well have gotten to know Beyond more if he was really going to stick to his offer.

"I wouldn't know really, she passed when I was young." Beyond said nonchalantly.

"My condolences." Light murmured. Beyond waved a hand at her carelessly.

"Eh, I don't remember her so I don't feel any sorrow for her or anything." Light blinked, unsure of what to say. So she choose to stay silent and took another sip of her tea.

"May I have an apple from the store Miss? There aren't any left." Ryuk, the Shinigami asked pitifully. Light thought for a moment and sighed.

"I suppose so. Will you be joining me as well Beyond?" Light asked. She finished her tea and placed it in the sink to wash and rinse later. Beyond looked at her like a happy puppy getting a treat.

"Yes." Beyond gave a sly smirk. "Miss." He added. Light rolled her eyes and walked over to the coat rack to pick up a small grey hood of hers. Grabbing the keys and her wallet Light opened the door and Beyond walked through happily. The two humans and Shinigami went out to the store where all the fresh apples from the store went missing and Light and Beyond were quickly leaving to avoid confrontation for being the only ones to be near the apples when many of them began disappearing.

* * *

Roger sat at his desk, he looked each child that was seated before him in the eyes before continuing to speak. Mello, the slightly long haired blonde eyed him hesitantly with barely contained excitement. The other boy, with unusual white hair and pajamas twirled his hair in his fingers while silently listening to Roger speak.

"L is on his way to see the two of you boys." Roger said. Mello rolled his eyes.

"You said that already."

"I know that but-"

"So just get on with it already, we don't have all day." Mello complained.

"..." Near watched still silent.

"He is here to take you to work with him on a..." Roger hesitated. "Case." Mello perked up, Near looked intrigued.

"The Kira case." Near stated. Roger was taken aback but brushed it off.

"Yes. And he is-"

"Already here." L murmured. He stood slouched over and stared at his heirs.

"L you're here!" Roger said, hand over chest. "You shouldn't frighten people like that." Roger said in a whiny voice.

"Hmm yes. I am aware that you did tell them details right?" L asked. Roger nodded. "Very well. Mello." Mello beamed at L's voice. "Near." And L turned around, Near and Mello immediately followed him quickly.

* * *

 **Sorry if it's short! Please read and review please! :D**


	3. Story has been adopted

All stories are being adopted by a close friend of mine. EdgyBoi, yes ridiculous name but it's funny, who is going to most likely change up some chapters but all in all will re-publish the stories and stories of their own . I thank all of my followers and reviewers so much for being there and I'm so sorry I couldn't continue writing...

I wish you all the best of luck and goodbye, DeliriousMelody.


End file.
